Three Brothers Secrets
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: Tyler, Andrew, and Chris Halliwell left their manor in San Francisco and now lives at a beach house in the Bahamas hoping to get away from their Charmed Lives. But that doesn't mean they're immune to natural dramas. When one brother starts getting stalked by a non magical person, the three team up to find out exactly who is going after the youngest brother.
1. Prologue

This is a new story I had recently come up with. It has no ties to Destiny Takes Its Toll or Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You. This is also going to be a one part story, with a possible prequel. I hope you enjoy this new Charmed adventure with my three beloved characters Tyler, Andrew, and Chris Halliwell. I in no way own Charmed, or the CW. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic! Happy reading!

Story Title Here

Prologue

Six months. It had been six months since the young man plunged the athame into his fathers chest. It was something the three brothers agreed upon. If the man couldn't be saved, he had to be killed. Unfortunately for the brothers, it had to end bad. Six months ago, the young man took out the athame from the dead mans chest and stared blankly at the lifeless face. One of his brothers came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and carefully dragged him away. He looked at the brother, and told him to start packing his belongings. "We're getting out of here. All three of us." The middle brother asked what they were going to do with the house, and the oldest told him their great cousins could take the manor. After nodding, the middle brother walked upstairs. "We're not going to worry about this. It had to be done. I would've done it, but..." He stopped and sighed. Again, he told his brother there was nothing to worry about, and he lead the boy upstairs.


	2. Surprise!

Three Brothers Secrets

Chapter 1

Surprise!

Six Months Later

It was a calm day down at the beach. Everything was calm. The water, the people, that's how Chris Halliwell liked it. Sitting down on the sandy ground, he looked out at the ocean. There weren't any waves, or anything like that. Just the sand, the water, and him. Of course there were a lot of other residents who went there, but he usually zoned them all out. Actually today was different. There weren't as much people on the beach today like there use to be. "Odd." Was all the boy said. After what seemed like only minutes, Chris decided to get up and keep on walking. A couple miles away, there was a beach house owned by Craig, a forty year old man Chris and his brothers knew since they were little. He was kinda like a father figure to them. As Chris approached the house, he noticed it wasn't lit up as usual. Usually there were parties there every night. A bunch of people gathered together and partied all night long til they either had enough, passed out, or was kicked out.

Chris took the door knob and turned it, as he opened the door and stepped in, the place was immediately lit up and everyone shouted the same thing, "Happy Birthday!" Chris was shocked by the announcement. Even though his birthday wasn't technically til tomorrow, he should've known there had to be something going on. "I...um...you guys..." Everyone laughed and his older brother Tyler approached him with a wide grin. "I surprised ya. It's okay to admit it." He added that their brother Andrew helped of course. "He's around here somewhere." There was a tap on Chris' shoulder, and Craig who was behind a bar, handed him a glass. He said it was his own creation, and promised he was gonna like it. Before Chris could say anything, something wrapped their arms around Chris and almost made him spill the drink everywhere. "Happy bday, happy bday, happy bday!" He laughed when he saw it was his aunt Melinda. He thanked her kindly as she was handing him a package.

"You don't have to open it now. You can after you're done partying." Craig offered to keep the present safe behind the bar. As the party continued, time flew by. There wasn't any cake or ice cream or anything like that. It was basically just alcohol and light food. No need for anything else. Sure there were a lot of drunk people by the end of the night(Tyler himself included), but Craig made sure they all went home. The last thing he needed was a mess, which happened all the damn time. As everything was winding down, Chris sat on a stool at the bar. "Did you have a good party?" Chris nodded with a smile. "It was great. Thanks for lending the place for the night." Craig shrugged and told him it was not a problem. Once the last guest was gone, it was just Chris, Craig, Tyler, Andrew, and Melinda. Tyler was laughing his ass off at some stupid jokes he was making up, which wanted to make Andrew smack him upside the head. As Craig went to clean up, Melinda waved it off, and casted the Vanishing Spell, which cleaned the place right up. "Personal gain, Miss Melinda?"

She gave Craig and roll of her eyes, and stated it wasn't to help her, it was to in fact help him. She gave her nephew one last hug before saying her goodbyes. "Oh by the way, keep on the look out for Patience and PJ. They promised to stop by tomorrow to give you your gifts." Chris promised he would then Melinda wandered off into the darkness. Andrew told Craig he should get Tyler home so he could go to bed and have a wonderful hang over tomorrow. Craig nodded and told him to be safe. "You might as well orb on out. I'm sure nobodies around, and even if there were, they're probably too drunk to even realize whats going on." Andrew nodded and soon blue and white orbs surrounded himself and Tyler, and they soon disappeared. Craig handed Chris the package Melinda gave him. "You're probably the only birthday dude I know who doesn't get drunk at his own party." Chris chuckled and told the man he made sure he watched what he drank, no matter who gave him the drink.

Craig was walking over to a couch when he asked the younger man if he was planning on orbing home or walking home. "Eh...I'll probably shimmer. It's faster than orbing." Craig gave him a look, and told him there wasn't a difference. When Chris sighed, Craig put his hands on his shoulders, "It's okay to keep embracing the whitelighter in you, Chris. No matter who you got the powers from. You hear?" Chris smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. I do." Craig nodded and sat down on the couch, moving to lay on his back. Before Chris could exit the place, Craig looked up at him. "You know, if you want, you can stay here for the night." Chris thanked the man for the offer, but told him it was probably best to go home and help Andrew with their brother and his hangover tomorrow. "Ah. Yeah. Good point." Chris asked if he could stay another night, and the older man happily nodded. "Course you can." Chris thanked him again for everything and orbed on out to his and his brothers beach home. Craig took a couch pillow and placed it behind his head for comfort.

Chris orbed into his home and took a look around the almost quiet place. He could hear Andrew telling Tyler to go to sleep or else he'd beat him up for being an annoying drunk. That made Chris chuckle. He was about to go to his room, when he saw something laying on the floor. Walking over, he bent down and picked it up. It was a light brown envelope with his name on it. Opening it up, he took out a single piece of paper with wording on it. It read, "Happy 24th Birthday Chris. From now on, I'll always be watching you." He gave a weirded out look, and noticed there was something else in the envelope. Taking it out, he saw that it was in fact a very dead rose. "What the fuck..." Feeling very creeped out, he tossed all three items aside and hurried to his room. He shut the door loudly, and took in a deep breath. "Relax Chris, relax. Nothing to worry about." Before going to bed, he made sure that the curtains were securely closed, just in case. Going over to his bed, all he did was kick off his sandles. Not bothering to get undressed, he got under the covers and forced himself to forget what he just received. He'd deal with it with his brothers in the morning.

Just outside the home, there was a figure of a person dressed in black. They had on a red mask, which looked like a replica to the white mask from Phantom of the Opera. The person left another dead rose at the sill of Chris' window, and slowly walked away from the place.


	3. Figure in Black

**Thank you kindly for everyone who started to follow this fic! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this fic! I'm having a really enjoyable time writing this since it's a new type of style for me. Please read&review and I hope to hear from everyone soon!**

**Three Brothers' Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

**Figure in Black**

As the sun shone through the bedroom window, Tyler groaned with a start. Because of last night, he was experiencing a really bad headache. Oh how he hated hangovers. Slowly he sat up on the bed, and immediately covered his eyes to shield them from the sun. "Ouuuuch..." With his eyes closed, he managed to find a pair of sunglasses he put on. Hopefully it could help him get rid of the headache, and of course three aspirins. Slowly he got off the bed and made his way out to the hall. Nobody was out there, but he could smell breakfast being made. Instantly he knew Andrew was up. His brother definitely inherited the art of cooking from their grandmother. Tyler entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. "Can you bring me some aspirin, please?" Andrew looked behind him with a wide grin. Without saying anything, he took out the bottle and went over to hand it to his brother. "Thanks."

Andrew smirked now and asked if his brother felt alright. Tyler rolled his eyes, which made his head hurt more, and popped two aspirins. "I guess it's too late to say good morning, huh? Breakfast?" Tyler mumbled something his brother couldn't catch. Andrew was just placing pancakes onto a plate when Chris entered the kitchen. He just sat down, without saying a word, which struck Tyler as odd because he would always tease his brother about having hangovers. "Are you okay?" Chris just gave him a look that said, "Please, don't ask." Chris got up to get a glass, and then he poured some orange juice into it. "Well? You better answer me, cause I know that expression anywhere." Chris glared at his brother, and still didn't say anything. Andrew walked over and placed a plate of food down. "If he doesn't wanna talk about it, he doesn't have to." Chris sighed, and muttered how they were gonna find out somehow. He got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the front door to grab the envelope he had received last night. After he showed his brothers, Tyler seemed to forget all about the headache and took off the sunglasses for a better look. "What the fuck, who sent this!?" Chris shrugged, without saying anything and began to eat a pancake. Andrew read the message to himself, while Tyler checked out the dead rose.

"We should take these to the cops. They could get fingerprints off of this." Chris shook his head, and asked if maybe they could just cast a spell or something to see who sent it. Andrew patted his shoulder and told him that maybe the cops could help. "Yeah, but, every time we ask the cops for any help, it always bites us in the ass." Andrew pointed out that usually only happened during magical cover ups. As far as they knew, this was just a sick stalker who got pleasure out of freaking people out. "Or just me... I mean if other people were experiencing it, we'd probably hear about it." Tyler put the letter and the dead rose in the envelope and told his brother he would take them to the police. "And I promise if they don't find anything, we'll deal with this alone." Chris made a sigh, but knew he wouldn't be able to change Tyler's mind. After breakfast, they cleaned the dishes, and the three brothers went to their separate activities.

Chris decided to walk along the beach, as he tried to do his best to clear his mind. He wasn't going to let any of this bother him. It wasn't worth it. Sitting down in the sand, he looked out at the ocean. It was the only thing that could calm him. "What to do, what to do..." He laid down and closed his eyes. He felt the wind all over him. "You're sure here a lot." Chris opened his eyes and saw a woman, around Tyler's age, above him. The woman sat down next to him, "So, what's up?" Chris sat up and brushed away some of the sand on him. "Eh. Nothing really. Enjoying life." The woman rolled her eyes, and stated she always knew when he was lying. "Actually I know when all three of you are lying. You can't get anything past me. C'mon, whats up?" Chris gave the woman a look, and sighed. "It's a very long story, Laur." Laurel Bishop knew the Halliwell's about a year or so before they moved. She and Tyler actually had sort've a romance before they broke it off for whatever reason.

"Well... there's just this creep going around. Watching me." Laurel immediately looked concerned and asked if he had a clue to who the person was. Chris shook his head however, saying he had absolutely no idea. "God. If I had a fucking creeper watching me, I'd fucking hunt the bitch down and kill him. Or her." Chris smirked. One thing he really admired was Laurels attitude. He remembered watching her beat the shit out of Tyler once, and she had him cracking up, rolling on the floor. Afterwards, Tyler felt so "betrayed" and complained how lame it was that Chris didn't help him out, but Laurel tore him a new one and demanded he leave Chris alone. Something almost similar happened to Andrew. Laurel was like their lifesaver or something like that. Laurel was laying on her side, looking deep in thought. She was a fan of the whole CSI thing, so maybe she could help her little buddy out. "Well, I'll be honest with you, it probably won't stop. But, I promise I am now on the case, and I will do anything in my power to catch the creep. By the way, the cops probably won't be any help. They'll probably thing it's a prank or something. Unless you have solid evidence." Chris groaned. He told her Tyler was going to try to get the cops to pick up a possible fingerprint or whatever. Scoffing, Laurel told him she doubted there would be fingerprints. "If this guy's smart, which I hope he isn't for your sake, they won't find anything."

The woman got up from the ground, and helped Chris up. "If you run across the creep, or anything, call me before going to the cops. I can help a lot more than them." Chris nodded and thanked the girl before they said goodbye. Laurel was walking away, but she stopped and turned around. "Hey by the way, can you tell Tyler to call me?" Chris smirked and asked if she was planning on getting back together with him. She snorted though, and told him to dream on. Laughing, Chris told her he would tell Tyler and the two walked off. Laurel got off the beach and headed down the walk. She passed many stores and people along the way. She wasn't looking when she crashed into someone. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She was interrupted with a "No it's okay, it was my fault." Laurel looked at the guy she crashed into, and offered a smile. "Oh, Craig. I didn't know it was you, otherwise I wouldn't have said sorry." She gave him a sarcastic smile and started to walk past him. "Oh my dear Laurel, I see you haven't changed a bit."

The woman stopped and looked back at the man. Ugh, how dare he speak to her like that?! Laurel hadn't been a fan of Craig's for a long time. If she could, she'd run him out of this paradise city. Sadly, he declared he wasn't going anywhere. Passing him by, Laurel told him she didn't have anything to say to him. Craig smirked and turned to face her, "You seem pretty close to the Halliwell's, huh?" The girl stopped and turned to give Craig the meanest glare she could make. "Yeah, so? I was in a relationship with Tyler before. What's it to you?!" Craig approached the girl and just gave her a shrug. "Nothing really... I'm just trying to watch out for them." Scoffing, Laurel rolled her eyes and turned back around. She told the man while walking away that the only one watching out for them, was her. Craig continued to smile while he walked away.

Laurel kept looking back to see if Craig was following her. She had expressed her distrust of Craig to Tyler, but Tyler told her time and time again Craig was harmless. Yeah, that was for her to find out. She stopped at a little restaurant and bought herself a cup of rice pudding with cinnamon. "Thank you." She gave the clerk the money and began to walk again. Her thoughts were on the creep that Chris had told her about. She needed to go over to the boys' place to see if there were any signs of an unwanted guest being there. She took a spoonful of the pudding and placed it in her mouth when her cell phone began to go off. "Crap..." She quickly put the spoon back in the paper bowl and took out the phone, "Yeah, Laurel here." She waited to listen for an answer, but it didn't come. She checked the number, and it was local but it wasn't one she recognized. "Hello? Anyone there?" When the caller hung up, Laurel rolled her eyes. "Stupid pranks."

Once she was at the boys', she walked up to the front door. She knocked a couple of times, waiting for an answer, but one didn't come. "Hello? Anyone here?" She sighed, and turned around to look at her surroundings. She could see a few people walk along the boardwalk, but they weren't interested in what she was doing. Crossing her arms, she started to turn back to the door until someone caught her eye. It was a person in black clothing, and it looked by they were watching her. "Gotcha, creep." She began to run towards the person, calling out the them. "Hey! Hey, stop!" The mysterious person immediately began to run off, and Laurel was trying her hardest to catch up to the guy. "Stop! I want to talk to you!"

Along the way, she managed to lose him, which upset her greatly. What troubled her was, was that she shouldn't have lost him. It was as if he disappeared by the means of... "Magic." She said aloud. This was not going to make the boys happy. She accessed her contacts and pressed the call button. With the phone against her ear, she waited for someone to pick up. "Tyler, come home. I think I saw the guy who's been bothering your brother." She hung up the device, and put it back in her pocket. "Trust me bastard, I will get you." She promised and she turned around to walk back to the Halliwell's place.


End file.
